Wynter and Summer
by FixieGirl
Summary: Wynter Treaty. The daughter of Will and Alyss. Join her on her adventures. My first fan fiction. Rangers Apprentice and Wynter's full name is Wynter Joy Treaty. Ignores book twelve.
1. A Mid-Wynter day

Snow fell softly coating the roof of the little cottage in Redmont we know so well.

Will was pacing nervously in the living room. In his bedroom Alyss was giving birth.

"Will you can come now" Alyss said. Will ran into the room. There was his beloved Alyss with a bundle of blankets in her arms. "Sh's a healthy one your lass" the midwife said. "I know" Will answered gazing lovingly at Alyss. The midwife cleared her throat.

"Not her. The little one" Alyss quickly said.

"My... is... how.." Will managed to sputter before he saw the baby.

Her eyes were bright green and almond shaped. The soft fuzz on her head was blonde and her eyelashes were long and dark.

"Wynter. She's going to be called Wynter" Will said.

"I was thinking joy" Remarked Alyss

"What about Wynter Joy" they said at the same time

 **FYI:** This is the birth of Wynter

 **Author's Note:** next chapter will be longer


	2. Hide and Seek

**A/N:** Thank you TrustTheCloak

 _Fifteen years Later_

Will and Wynter were Playing hide and seek. Wynter was hiding and Will was seeking. "Found you Arrow*" Will said. "No. I hung my poncho on that tree. I'm here." Said a voice from behind Will, obviously Wynter. Will snapped around. No one

"I'm here" said Wynter this time in front of him. He looked. No one. "No I'm here" Wynter repeated.

This time he saw her. She was hanging from a tree. Her long braid touching the ground. "Tsk. What would your mother say" Will said, raising an eyebrow. "She would tell you to stop raising your eyebrow." Wynter Replied, swinging down. She was a couple of inches taller than him.

Sweeping a stay lock of white, gold hair out of her emerald green eyes, she began swirling around on one foot. Not for the first time, Will recalled when she had been a baby. Now, she was so grown up.

Her green eyes sparkled as she asked him, "now can you hide?". He nodded quickly and she began counting. "One, two, three..." he his.

"Twenty-eight, twenty nine, thirty. Ready or not here I come" with that final cry she began searching for him.

 _One hour later_

"Wynter, wait." Will shouted. "Why" she said, her hair whipping back in the Wind. "Horace and Cassandra are coming here. We need to be there together. "His voice was nearly impossible to hear in the howl of the Wind.

*Wynter's Nickname


	3. Beef Stew

Lights burned brightly in the Windows of Will's Cottage making it look cosy against the near dark sky. As Will and Wynter walked in, Wynter picked up the mail lying on the Verandah. Stepping quickly inside she shuffled through them.

"Mum" she called. "Mum there's a masked ball tomorrow".

"I know, Arrow." Alyss called back. "Evanlyn told me."

"Oh. Hello Evanlyn." Wynter said. "Hello Horace."

"Hello Arrow." Cassandra replied. "I don't think you've met Evan." A boy of sixteen stepped out from Behind Horace. He had Cassandra's Hair and the same colour eyes as Horace.

"I'm Evan." He said.

"Hi Evan, I'm Wynter but everyone calls me Arrow."

"That's Prince Evan or your highness to you" he said in a rather snobbish way.

"Evan. If Arrow is allowed to call me Evanlyn than she's allowed to call you Evan." Cassandra told her son.

"Sorry mum." Evan replied.

"Well it's late..." Will said. "So let's eat" finished Horace. Everyone laughed.

After a dinner of a savory beef stew Evanlyn, Horace and Evan, went to Castle Redmont where they were staying.

"Mum, Dad are we all going to the masked ball tomorrow?" Wynter asked. "Of course, dear. But first you and Will are going to take the Altman family into the Forest."

"Yes Alyss. But before even that we are going to bed." Will said.

 **A/N:** Next Update coming out soon.


	4. Will Can't Wake up

_the next morning..._

"Rise and shine. A new day has dawned." Wynter Happily cried out pulling open the Windows of their parents bedroom.

"Yes dear. In a moment." Alyss Yawned.

"Must you be so cheerful, Arrow?" Will mumbled

"Yes!" Wynter said. "Breakfast is made."

"Thank you dear." Alyss said getting out of bed and noticing her daughter was already dressed. Wynter had always been an early bird.

"Wake up dear." Alyss said a little louder than she meant to.

"What.." he managed to say before his wife and daughter dragged him out of bed.

"Coffee's made." Wynter said. That got Will on his feet. "Okay I'm awake. Where's that Coffee?". Alyss laughed. Will would never change.

"Haha" Will said half heartily. "Very Funny." Wynter laughed. "Da-a-ad!" She said.

"Okay, okay. But you girls have to leave." Giggling Alyss and Wynter left. Moreover Wynter was giggling.

"Wynter" Alyss said with a hint of amusement. "Please stop torturing your father"

"Yes mum." Wynter said innocently. Alyss shook her head. Knowing Wynter...

Someone knocked on the door.

"Hello Evanlyn, hello Horace, hello Evan." Alyss said out the door. "We just woke up or rather Will and I just Woke up. Wynter Woke us. We were just going to have breakfast.". "Great!" Horace's Voice floated through the door.

"Horace!" Came Cassandra's Voice. "What?" Horace said. "Come in" said Alyss. "Halt and Pauline are coming too and so are Gilan, Jenny, Aria and David." Wynter added.

Half an hour later everyone was sitting at the table eating The scrambled eggs with bacon and toast Wynter had prepared and the pies a Jenny had brought. It was soon gone and Will brought everyone outside.

"Alright, we are going into the forest to play hide and seek. Aria, David and Wynter you know how to play so I'm going to explain to Evan..." "Hey I know how to play!" Evan protested. "Not our way." Said Gilan Shortly.

"Right... the person who's it will count to twenty..." Will started. "I know that" Evan snorted. "And everyone has to hide and touch a tree at the same time." Will finished ignoring Evan.

"Now here we go." Said Will.


	5. Another game of hide and seek

"Found you Evan." Aria Called.

"Hey you're Cherry picking!" Evan replied

"No." Said Wynter. "You're just easier to find."

"Where are you Wynter!" Aria Called

"Elsewhere" Wynter Called Back.

"David, Found you" Aria Said.

"Okay.." David Jumped out of the gully where he had been hiding.

"Wynter, you won"

"Ok" Wynter Replied. She swung down from the old oak where she had been hiding. "You hide there every time" Evan Complained. "And you never see me" Wynter Replied evenly.

"Lunch time." Called Halt. "Samantha, the barons daughter is coming for lunch."

 **A/N:** sorry it's very short. Reviews are appreciated


	6. The Samar-jir

_Will's Cottage, Redmont, Araluen_

"Will, Horace." Crowley greeted his old friends.

"Crowley! Why are you here?" Horace said.

"I'm guessing a mission?" Said Will

Crowley nodded. "The Samar-jir* are headed here."

"Who are the Samar-jir?" Horace said. "I've never heard of them before." They were all sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"I think we'd all want to know." Said Wynter who had just walked in.

"Well..." said Crowley. "Tell us" begged Aria. "Alright, they are a warrior race much like the Temu-jai and they live west of Araluen." Sipping his coffee he continued. "They have ships that are like kayaks except they carry more people and every person paddles to one side. They're headed here."

"So our mission is to get rid of them?" Guessed Will

"Exactly" said Crowley.

"I'm coming" said Wynter.

"You're not you're too young" Will snapped. Only then did he notice the light of excitement in her eyes had gone and was replaced by a look of betrayal.

"Thanks Dad. Thanks a lot." She stormed out of the room.

"He noticed Alyss was glaring at him. So was Halt.

"What? She is young." He said defensively. "She's the same age you were when you went to Celtica" Halt said. "But that was different. There wasn't any danger until you know..." Will stopped. Halt was glaring daggers at him.

"What.." will said before Halt interrupted him. "15. You defeated the Temu-jai. 15 you were enslaved in Skandia. And you say she's too young? Look Will. Wynter has a lot of determination and physical strength. She CAN do that." Halt thundered. "I know but..." "no buts Willl. Wynter is going and that's final." Alyss agreed. "I just don't want to lose her." Will whispered. "I know" Alyss smiled.

*Native Americans

 **A/N:** No offense to native Amaricans


End file.
